The Ultimate Showdown: The Challenge Commences
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: The last instalment of TUS. All 4 parties and all of its characters are wondering if Steve might pick them. The Hunger Games challenge is officially on. Find out who gets that 1,000 reward. MUST-READ.
1. Characters

NOTE: This is the first fanfic to use Single Line Breaks. This feature will also be used in later fanfics.

Characters

MINECRAFT:

Steve

Creeper

Brandon The Fox

King Cactus

Skeleton

Endermen

Zombie

Spider

MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC:

Vinyl Scratch (Not in the challenge)

There we go. Tell me if that's alright for you. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Decider

NOTE: This chapter won't use Single Line Breaks. They start on the next chapter.

Chapter 1: The Decider

All 4 parties waded into the challenger room where they find a cube with 4 levers on either side. Twilight and Vegeta knew this already.

"I think we have to push them together". Arnold said.

"Yeah, Probably". Ben replied.

"Arnold and Ben joined Twilight and Vegeta. On the count of 3, They all pushed the levers together. Suddenly, The cube in the middle started to arise. Once it has gone to the top, A hole came out and another few cubes surrounded the hole, Making it a podium. A square-like face slowly began arising out of the hole. Arnold and Ben began to worry who it was. Once the figure has arose, It stood on the podium. It began speaking.

"Greetings fellow people of all worlds. I would like the welcome you to the Hunger Games challenge decider room". The figure spoke.

Vanellope, Lola, Roronoa Zoro and Haemi got creeped out about the figures face. It then spoke again.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Steve, The default user of minecraftia".

Vanellope, Haemi and Aramis thought to themselves to why he was called Steve. Apparently they know of a good answer, But sadly, Steve doesn't ask questions when he's doing this.

"I hope you all got your letters". Steve said.

Twilight, Vegeta, Arnold and Ben got their letters out. They handed it to Steve.

"Well done. Now let me do a little quick thinking".

Steve pushed his fingers against his face, Causing a click sound to be heard, And the wings, Power abilities and magic came off the 4 party members.

"What the". Rainbow said.

"This ain't good". Twilight said.

"Now. You will have these abilities back when you have walked out of the decider room when the four challengers have successfully gone into the forest". Steve said.

Twilight and Fifi wondered what forest it was going to be.

"We've decided on the area for our forest and i have the result that the forest will be...the Amazon rainforest". Steve said.

"The largest forest in the world". Felix replied.

"This is going to get intresting". Calhoun replied.

"Now, Don't be alarmed. We've selected the perfect area for our forest to avoid the parts with the people living in the particular part of that forest". Steve announced.

Fluttershy took a breather. Thank god she wouldn't have to panic.

"As Rarity, Vegeta, Roronoa Zoro and Haemi did it in 2010, They won't be competeting against each other this time".

They all took breathers.

"Now, The moment you've all been waiting for. I will shortlist 2 characters from each party, Then select one to do the challenge".

Rainbow, Miles and Chaney got prepared. Little did they know that they weren't the ones who were going to do it.

"Here we go". Steve said, Turning his head to the MLP party.

The party got ready.

"Princess Celestia, It's not you. Princess Luna, It's not you. Princess Twilight Sparkle, It's not you. Rainbow Dash, It's not you".

"Damn". Rainbow replied, Under her breath.

"Fluttershy, It's not you. Pinkie Pie, It's not you. Applejack, It's not you. Flash Sentry, It's not you. Jamie Apple-Pie, It's not you. Spike, It's not you. Apple Critter, It's not you. Big Macintosh, It's not you. Soarin, It's not you. Princess Cadence, It's not you. Shining Armor, It's not you. Derpy Hooves, It's not you. Layla Stomps, It's not you".

Layla took a breather. She knew it wouldn't be her in the first place.

"Sam Hearthhoof, It's not you. Spy, It's not you. Demoman, It's not you. Pyro, It's not you. Heavy Weapons guy, It's not you. Soldier, It's not you. Medic, It's not you. Sniper, It's not you. Scout, It's not you. Engineer, It's not you. Saxton Hale, It's not you. Sonic The Hedgehog, It's not you. Tails Miles Prower, It's not you. Big The Cat, It's not you. Knuckles The Echinda, It's not you. Amy Rose, It's not you. Rouge The Bat, It's not you. Espio, It's not you. Cream The Rabbit, It's not you. Dr. Eggman, It's not you".

"If it ain't me, Who is it then". Eggman asked.

"Vector The Crocodile, It's not you. Charmy Bee, It's not you. Omega, It's not you. Shadow The Hedgehog, It's not you. Silver The Hedgehog, It's not you. Blaze The Cat, It's not you. Bugs Bunny, It's not you. Daffy Duck, It's not you. Tina Russo Duck, It's not you. Lola Bunny, It might be you".

"Oh great". Lola replied.

"Porky Pig, It's not you. Petunia Pig, It's not you. Granny, It's not you. Speedy Gonzales, It's not you. Slowpoke Rodriguez, It's not you. Marvin The Martian, It's not you. K-9, It's not you. Taz, It's not you. Tasmanian She-Devil, It's not you. Witch Hazel, It's not you. Gossamer, It's not you. Cecil Turtle, It's not you".

"I was wondering it would have been me anyway". Cecil replied.

"Wile., It's not you. Roadrunner, It's not you. Flandre Scarlet, It's not you".

"What". Pyro replied, Shocked.

"You've just lost it Pyro". Sniper replied. "You thought it would be her".7

"Reimu Hakurei, It's not you. Reisen U. Inaba, It's not you. Cirno, It's not you. Sakuya Izayoi, It's not you. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, It's not you. Fix-It Felix, It's not you. Candlehead, It's not you. Taffyta Muttonfudge, It's not you. Makowski, It's not you. The Nicelanders, It's not you. Minty Zaki, It's not you. Rancis Fluggerbutter, It's not you. Adorabeezle Winterpop, It's not you. King Candy/Turbo, It's not you. Swizzle Malarkey, It's not you. Gloyd Orangeboar, It's not you. Jubileena Bing-Bing, It's not you. Snowanna Rainbeau, It's not you. Sour Bill, It's not you. Mr Litwak, It's not you. Moppet Girl, It's not you".

"Nice". Moppet Girl replied.

"Who's left". Steve asked.

Vanellope stepped up in response.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz, It might be you".

"It's one of us". Lola said.

"Oh god". Vanellope replied, Dreading the moment.

"I will come back to you later". Steve said.

Lola and Vanellope took a breather while Steve turned his head to the Dragon Ball Z party.

"Here we go". Steve said.

The party got ready.

"Goku, It's not you. King Piccolo, It's not you. Jackie Chun, It might be you".

"Well that's saying something". Jackie replied.

"Mario, It's not you. Luigi, It's not you. Yoshi, It's not you. Wario, It's not you. Waluigi, It's not you. Peach, It's not you. Daisy, It's not you. Koopa Troopa, It's not you. R.O.B, It's not you. Goomba, It's not you. Toad, It's not you. Bowser, It's not you. Dry Bowser, It's not you. Diddy Kong, It's not you. Donkey Kong, It's not you. Dry Bones, It's not you. Chowder, It's not you. Patrick Star, It's not you. Squidward Tentacles, It's not you. Mr. Krabs, It's not you. Sandy Cheeks, It's not you. Plankton, It's not you. Konata Izumi, It's not you. Kagami Hiiragi, It's not you. Tsukasa Hiiragi, It's not you. Miyuki Takara, It's not you. Princess Anne, It's not you. Queen Elsa, It's not you".

"Yes". Elsa replied, Giving Anne a high five.

"Who's left".

Spongebob stepped up in response.

"Spongebob Squarepants, It might be you".

"Ooooh. It's you or me Spongebob". Jackie replied.

"I will come back to you later". Steve said.

Jackie and Spongebob both took a breather while Steve turned his head over to the Hey Arnold party.

"Here we go". Steve said.

Everybody in the party got ready.

"Arnold, It's not you. Arnie, It's not you. Stella, It's not you. Miles, It's not you".

"Damn". Miles replied.

"Grampa Phillip, It's not you. Granda Gertrude, It's not you. Helga G. Pataki, It's not you. Lilo Pelekai, It's not you. Nani Pelekai, It's not you. Stitch, It's not you. Jumba Jookiba, It's not you".

"See, Nothing to be afraid of". Jumba replied.

"Pleakley, It's not you".

"Phew". Pleakley replied, Wiping his head.

"Mertle Edmonds, It's not you. Cobra Bubbles, It's not you. Megaman, It's not you. Roll, It's not you. Dr. Light. It's not you. Dr. Wily, It's not you. Monkey D. Luffy, It's not you. Nami, It's not you. Usopp, It's not you. Wakko Warner, It's not you. Yakko Warner, It might be you".

"Well, See you in a months time guys". Yakko replied.

"Dot Warner, It's not you. Dr. Scratchandsniff, It's not you. Papa Smurf, It's not you. Smurfette, It's not you. Vexy, It's not you. Hackus, It's not you. Vanity Smurf, It's not you".

"Thank goodness". Vanity replied.

"Clumsy Smurf, It's not you. Brainy Smurf, It's not you. Grouchy Smurf, It's not you".

"Phew". Grouchy replied. "That was a close one".

"Who's left". Steve asked.

Gantu stepped up in response.

"Gantu, It might be you".

"Great". Gantu replied.

"I will come back to you later".

Yakko and Gantu took a breather while Steve turned his head to the Ben 10 party.

"Here we go".

The party got ready.

"Ben Tennyson, It's not you. Gwen Tenyson, It's not you. Max Tennyson, It's not you. Kevin Ethan Levin, It's not you. Rook Blonko, It's not you. Alex The Lion, It's not you".

"Oh thank goodness". Alex replied.

"Marty The Zebra, It's not you. Gloria The Hippo, It's not you. Melman Mankiewicz The Giraffe, It's not you. Stephano The Sealion, It's not you. Gia The Cheetah, It's not you. Vitaly The Tiger, It's not you".

"Yes. The tour is in session". Vitaly replied.

"Rapunzel, It's not you. Flynn Rider/ Eugene Fitzherbert, It's not you. Mother Gothel, It's not you. Hook-Hand Thug, It's not you. Buster Bunny, It's not you. Babs Bunny, It's not you".

"Phew". Babs replied, Wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"Plucky Duck, It's not you. Shirley Mcloon, It's not you. Hamton J. Pig, It's not you. Elmyra Duff, It's not you. Montana Max, It's not you. Fifi La Fume, It's not you. Gogo Dogo, It's not you. Chaney, It's not you".

"Yes". Chaney replied.

"Jeanie, It's not you. Aramis, It's not you. Bernice, It's not you. Drop Dead Gorgeous Three, It's not you".

"Yes". Jino replied.

"Alright". Tae-o and Cal replied, Giving Jino a high five and doing it to each other.

"Dust, It might be you".

"Great". Dust replied.

"The Blade Of Ahrah, It's not you. Gianni, It's not you. The Kid, It's not you. Ginger, It's not you".

"Yes". Ginger said.

"Who's left". Steve asked.

Fidget stepped up in response.

"Fidget, It might be you".

"Wow, You and me. One of us is going to do it". Dust replied.

"Oh, You don't even know how to". Fidget replied.

"So". Steve said, Turning his head to Lola and Vanellope. "It's between Lola Bunny and Vanellope Von Schweetz in the MLP party, But only one can go and do the challenge".

Lola and Vanellope hugged each other.

"I can now reveal that the character that will represent the MLP party is...".

Lola and Vanellope both wanted to avoid doing the challenge.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz".

Vanellope was shocked, Her best friends were shocked to hear her name called out to represent the party, Even after she has been dreading to do it. The girls gave her a group hug in honour of not seeing her again until next month.

"Now". Steve said, Turning his head to Jackie and Spongebob. "It's between Jackie Chun and Spongebob Squarepants in the Dragon Ball Z party, But only one can go and do the challenge".

Vegeta and Spongebob both crossed their fingers.

"I can now reveal that the character that will represent the Dragon Ball Z party is...".

Both characters knew it had to be someone else instead of them.

"Jackie Chun".

Jackie was shocked to hear his name called out. His friends were shocked too.

"Now". Steve said, Turning his head to Gantu and Yakko. "It's between Gantu and Yakko Warner in the Hey Arnold party, But only one can go and do the challenge".

"Gantu and Yakko both stood up and waited.

"I can now reveal that the character that will represent the Hey Arnold party is...".

Both characters waited.

"Gantu".

Everyone in the party was shocked as well as Gantu himself. He knew it, Even from the start.

"And finally". Steve said, Tuning his head to Dust and Fidget. "It's between Dust and Fidget in the Ben 10 party, But only one can go and do the challenge".

Dust and Fidget both hugged each other.

"I can now reveal that the character that will represent the Ben 10 party is...".

Dust and Fidget both dreaded the moment that either one of them will be doing the challenge.

"Fidget".

Fidget was shocked, And so was Dust, And just about everybody in the party was shocked to see Fidget to go and do the challenge.

"Now". Steve said, Concluding this decider. "The 4 characters that will do the Hunger Games challenge is Vanellope Von Schweetz, Jackie Chun, Gantu and Fidget. Will these 4 characters step on the teleporter to the Amazon rainforest please".

Vanellope kissed her best friends goodbye and she told them that she will come back with 1,000 money. The other 3, However just went to the teleporters.

"Ready". Steve asked.

The 4 challengers nodded. Steve pulled the switch and the 4 challengers were teleported to one area of the Amazon rainforest.

That's the end of this chapter. Vanellope, Fidget, Jackie and Gantu. Is that alright for you. Let's see how they get on without no technology, Just survival. There is a reference to I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here regarding the decision Steve used to decide wihich characters to do the challenge. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: A Good Start

NOTE: This will be the first chapter to use Single Line Breaks. I will be then carried on throughout the whole fanfic, Including the ending and my upcoming fanfics eswell.

Chapter 2: A Good Start

Vanellope was teleported in a forest part of the Amazon rainforest. She was completely still stuttering about why she had been chosen to represent the MLP party.

"C'mon Vanellope, Man up. Don't be such a doormat". She thought to herself.

She saw, Not far away from her was a realistic crafting table. Was that for making items. I don't know. Vanellope never knew. She had to do something about it if she wants to win that 1,000 reward. She clenched her fists and puched wood of a tree. That was her starting point. She would then use the crafting table to make more wood, And more afficent items. She knew what her starting role was after that. She got on and created basic tools and items for her to start her adventure.

* * *

Jackie, However was teleported in another part of the rainforest, This time, Rocky. He whispered to himself.

"Is this really happening".

Jackie found a tree, Standing 50 cm from where his spawn point was. To his left was a realistic crafting table. He learned this stuff from Vegeta when he did the challenge in 2010. Jackie clenched his fists together and punched some wood of a tree. He knew the gaming mechanics of a typical Hunger Game challenge. Yes. He got some wood out and started making tools and items. He was ready for a new adventure.

* * *

Gantu was teleported in a mossy kind of area. Trees surrounding his every move did so. He never knew how to survive in a Hunger Games challenge before. This was his one next step to becoming a master at this. He failed so.

"Damn, I must be doing something wrong". Gantu said to himself.

He continued punching wood and he saw a realistic crafting table not far from him. He began crafting wood to make item and sticks. This was an adventure for the tall antagonist.

* * *

Fidget was teleported in another foresty part of the Amazon rainforest. This time, Surrounded by mushrooms. She knew Steve had played a trick on her as this was her first time and he spawned her in a mushroomy type area.

"What is this place". Fidget asked to herself.

She saw, To her left was a realistic crafting table. She never knew what to do. If Steve handed this one to Dust then maybe the Ben 10 party would have a head start from the other parties. But no, Steve had to pick Fidget, The least competitive in the party. Why did she have to suffer. Why did she have to be chosen and why did she have to be teleported in a mushroom type area. It all lies within Steve's mind. She began punching wood from a tree and making items from it.

That's the end of this chapter. So, We get our first taste of action. Vanellope took a head start. Jackie had a rocky start. No pun intended. Gantu had little to no experience at this whatsoever and Fidget had to suffer. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3:The First Night

NOTE: All the 4 characters will be in the same time period.

Chapter 3: The First Night

Vanellope made herself a wooden pickaxe, A wooden sword and a wooden axe. She would have to craft herself a wooden shovel and a wooden hoe later. She got to work getting more wood and finding caves. She found a cave not too far away from her.

"Excellent". She said.

She knew she had to go in that cave. There was nothing but pitch black down there. She would have to think things through and find her way back if she wanted to find a cave where she see coal from outside. She knew what she had to do. There was one cathe though. The sky was already getting dark and Vanellope suddenly panicked. Where would she sleep. Where would she make a bed. She ran back to her base and quickly figured out how she could make a bed using only sticks and wood. She had a hard time knowing how she would make it comfy. This is getting complicated really fast. There was no time for foolishinm. The sky was getting darker and darker. She had to make one fast. A few minutes into darkness, She finally made the bed comfy. But how was she going to sleep in a dark forest, Surrounded by insects. She would have to make do until the challenge was over and she could see her best friends again. She lay down, Thinking about her best friends. Would she be able to see them again, Or would she be sent to a dungeon when she has died. There was no dieing. Steve said on the letter that regenerated game overs were required. No deaths. Vanellope sighed in relief and worriedness. She would hae to survive a whole month in the Amazon rainforest. She was asleep in no time after that.

* * *

Fidget, However collected mushrooms, Wood and made herself a little cove for herself. The cove was damp, But it didn't made her. At least she would have somewhere to sleep until it was dark. She began finding caves to find coal and make some torches. She found one not far away from her base.

"Good, That coal is mine". She said.

She got her wooden pickaxe out and went inside and picked the coal out. She would have to pick some of the stone out too if she was going to upgrade her tools. She walked back to her base and worked at the crafting table. She made 4 torches over 1 piece of coal and stick. She knew what this was looking like.

"Hmmm, This reminds me alot of Minecraft". Fidget said to herself.

It was. She knew the mechanics of the game and began working. Little did she know that there were monsters inside her cave. Just then, The sky grew dark and she wanted to do it tomorrow. She got in her cove and wrapped herself in a nice blanket she had found in her base. Before she knew it, She was asleep.

* * *

Gantu didn't know what to make of this. He didn't know the mechanics of surviving in a forest. Why did he get chosen anyway. That was the question. He wanted to ask himself every hour of spending in the forest, More like every minute. He began equipting his wooden pickaxe and began mining. He was a newbie at survival. He knew how to make things and what they were in order to get to work with them.

"Hmmmm, Strange". Gantu said.

He knew the mechanics step by step. Before he knew it, He was a rookie at this. He began finding a cave with coal in. He found one, But suddenly, The sky grew dark over Gantu and he knew he had to sleep. He knew he had to get the coal in the morning. He slowly made a bed out of sticks and wood, Much like Vanellope did and he layed on it, Still wondering if he'll ever make it out with the money. He began to sleep.

* * *

Jackie's base was full of caves and rocks. He knew how to recognize the coal and the iron. There was alot of iron surrounding his base. He just couldn't believe it. He got his wooden pickaxe out and went to work, Picking the coal and crafting 4 torches from a single piece. From then on, He knew it was more like Minecraft and alot less than the Amazon rainforest.

"This is begining to get easy". Jackie said. "I wonder if i can find any goods down here".

He lit torches up and found some gold. How had he been so lucky when Vanellope, Gantu and Fidget spawn in such, Foresty areas. He was already getting used to the landscape surrounding him. The sky suddenly grew dark amongst him. He had to make a bed. But there were no sheeps around, Just rocks and caves. He knew he had to make one out of sticks and wood, did so and he layed on it. He slowly closed his droopy eyes and before he knew it, He was asleep.

That's the end of this chapter. 3 chapters in, And Jackie has already found gold. Geez. He and Fidget already knew this was starting to look alot more like Minecraft. Vanellope and Gantu, However just aren't quite there yet to knowing. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: The Worst Is Yet To Come

Chapter 4: The Worst Is Yet To Come

Jackie woke up from his overnight sleep. He watched as birds flew over him., Insects invading his bed and rocks began to warmth up. He got out of his bed and picked up his wooden pickaxe. He knew what he had to do in order to survive. He went into his cave and found some more gold. Will he be lucky if had found more goods, Like diamond, Or even redstone. He doesn't knew. The sky grew dark in the daylight. Jackie missed the oppotunity to see himself soaking wet. He could hear the battering rain inside the cave. Every time he got deeper, The battering sound grew faded. He lit up some torches and found more goods. He burst with excitment as he just won the lotto. He picked at the gold and iron, And redstone. He just needed diamond and then he will be set.

"This is my lucky day". Jackie said to himself.

He couldn't believe his luck every day of the survival getting underway. He knew he had a head start on getting more goods and even rares. He knew the rain was going to ruin the ores so he plunked a crafting table down in his cave. He began making armor. But which one, Iron, Gold or diamond armor. He had 13 iron, 5 gold and 3 diamond. It was best if he just made do to keep the ores and get more.

* * *

Fidget woke up, Surrounded by mushrooms in her cove. The swift sound coming from the wind. The noise of thunder coming from the sky. Uh oh. She was about to get soaked in a cove of dirt. She quickly got up and picked her wooden pickaxe up, Quickly. She began going into her cave. The sky grew dark and rain began to fell upon the mushroom type area. Her cove began to melt away. She took punishment on herself for making a dirt cove. Why did she have to suffer. If she would just a make one out of wood, Then she would be fine.

"Ugh, C'mon Fidget. Get a hold on yourself. Your in this to win this". Fidget told herself.

She turned her head back into the dark cave. She doesn't know it was filled with monsters. She plunked torches down where there was darkness surrounding her every move. She could hear some noises. The noises of a zombie.

"What was that". She asked, Stilled.

She got her wooden sword out. She could hear the distanced noise getting closer and closer. A zombie appeared out of the cavern. Fidget quickly slashed it with her sword. She was potentialy scared. She couldn't go back up to the surface as the rain was totally pouring it down. Her only option was deeper into the cave. She went down, Step by step, Hoping to find any more monster, And maybe even goods.

* * *

Vanellope woke up and noticed the sky was bright as ever before. She knew this was her chance to tally live it up from the bane of her fellow chosen figure, Or Steve. She got out of bed and grabbed her wooden pickaxe. She went into her cave, Hoping to find something intresting to take back to her crafting table. The sky grew dark without her noticing. She soon heard rain coming down on her base. Luckyly, She was in the cave at the right time. She went down, Deeper to fade the noise that was coming from above. Had she found something. She doesn't know yet. She went deeper and deeper. She plunked torches down at the side to light the way.

"Come out goods". She said. "I have something for you".

She soon heard water flowing. Had she hit an underground stream. She's not too sure yet. Was it the rain finding a hole in the ground. She had to know. She had to go further. She could hear water and lava too. Had she found obsidian. She's not too sure yet. She had to know. She continued going deeper into the cavern.

* * *

Gantu woke up, Moss covering his every bed legs. He got out of bed and picked up his wooden pickaxe. He walked to his cave, Uneasy about the whole situation, But he had to do it. Carefully, He took one step at a time into the dark cave. He had to get the coal. He didn't have time last night. The rain started pouring over the ground and he prayed luck that he didn't get soaked. He had to get the coal now. He picked at it, Falling like a piece. He had to make torches yet. He did so. He plunked torches down where he could see nothingness. It turned to light. He could hear monsters nearby. He got his wooden sword out.

"Come out, You abominations". Gantu said.

He looked in his every direction for monsters. There weren't anny, Yet. He began going deeper and deeper until the noises got louder. He could see what seemed to be a spider. He slashed it with his sword, Causing Gantu to get string. He knew he had to get string somehow. He wanted to make a bow. He had only 2 string though. He had to hunt down another spider and kill it. He continued to go deeper into his cave.

That's the end of this chapter. All 4 survivors has escaped the soaking wetness of the rain. But are they going to survive in the cave. Find out in the next chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: Sulphur Claimer

Chapter 5: Sulphur Claimer

Gantu went deeper into his cave. He needed another spider to kill. He needed 1 more string to make a bow. Yes. He had found one, This time the spider was more powerful. Gantu could hadrly believe this. He tried everything he could on slashing the spider. He did so.

"Heh". Gantu laughed. "Too, To easy".

He could hear the rain getting slower and slower, Until it stopped. He wanted to get back up to his crafting table and make a bow. He did so. He only neede arrorws now. That was his next task. He went back down into his cave to find a skeleton.

* * *

Jackie wanted to get some more iron, Gold and diamond to make either armor he'd prefered. He had already got a crafting table down in his cave. He got his iron pickaxe out and started getting to work. He found some redstone. He was looking for more of that. He began picking at the redstone and putting it in his pocket. He'll be powerful than any Vanellope, Fidget and Gantu, Put together but that didn't stop him.

"Let's see. Diamond armor, Not yet. I'm probably better off in iron armor, For now". He said.

He continued to find more goods in his cave. He was getting more pro by the minute. That's because he had learnt this from Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo. He was proud of himself for finding this much ores in his cavern. He began finding more goods.

* * *

Fidget continued into her cave. Zombies is only what she could hear, And skeletons. She quickly got her sword out and waited for them to come out of the darkness. 2 zombies and 1 skeleton made its way out of the nothingness, Getting slashed with Fidget's wooden sword. She needed and upgrade, Fast. She could start working with stone, Then iron and then all of the rest. She had to find rares. The other 3 survivors were probably way ahead of her right now. She panicked.

"W-who's there". Fidget asked. "C-come out w-where ever you a-are".

She got scared and ran out of her cave. The rain seemed to have stopped infront of her eyes. She got her wooden sword and began upgrading. She currently has 30 stone before. That was her point of making a stone sword and pickaxe. She had to. She did so. Quickly, She began making a stone pickaxe first then a stone sword. She needed to get good at this game regarding what she already knew what it looks like. She went back into her cave, Fully upgraded.

* * *

Vanellope was still in her cave, Hoping to find obsidian from water and lava. She needed some iron, gold, Diamond and redstone. But first, Her next task was to find sulphur. She went back up to the ground where she found a piece of paper, Just laying there on her bed. She picked up the paper and read.

"I was hoping if you would find some sulphur. It's commonly known as gunpowder andit is obtained by killing creepers. Speaking of creepers, Look directly behind you". She read.

She didn't know what to make of it. She looked behind her. A creeper has appeared directly behind her. She jumped and quickly got out her stone sword. She killed the creeper in no time flat. What seemed to have been dropped was sulphur, Or gunpowder.

"Excellent, Sulphur". She said.

She picked it up and put it in her pocket. She went back to her finding the goods underneath the ground. She went back down in her cave, Hoping to find anything intresting.

That's the end of this chapter. Wow, Vanellope found some gunpowder ahead of the other 3, Gantu has made a bow, Jackie was getting more skilled and Fidget was behind the others. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Creepers Gonna Creep

Chapter 6: Creepers Gonna Creep

Fidget put her stone sowrd to the test. She neede some iron to upgrade her sword again, And to make some items. She walked inside her cave, Trying to find some iron. But no luck. She would just have to try and find some later. She could hear the distance noises of zombies, Skeletons and possibly creepers coming her way. Se put her stone sword against her stomach and vowed to herself.

"Whatever happens, I'll be alive, For the world, For the party, For Dust and for myself". She said.

She could see the zombies coming her way. She slashed her way through the 5 zombies that was slowly coming her way. She cleaned her sword and continued looking for iron.

* * *

Vanellope was wondering in her cave, Lighting torches along the way she had gone. She could hear distance noises of a creeper in the background. She got her stone sword out.

"Who's there". She asked. "Show yourself".

The creeper made a hissing sound to warn Vanellope that it was coming closer to her. The hiss gradualy got louder until she could see the creeper. She slashed her sword at it, Causing more sulphur to fall. She knew this was her lucky day in making TNT someday to trap the other survivors.

"Hehe". She laughed. "This is too easy for my instincts".

She walked back up to the ground, She wanted to make herself a little house. She was tired of living in the outdoors. This was it. She got to wood and started making a house over where her bed was. She started with the base. She wanted to know how big it would be. She did a 5 by 5 base and started on the walls.

* * *

Gantu searched his cave for another skeleton. He found no luck ahead of him. There was noises coming from down under. He thought it was a skeleton. No. It was a zombie. He sot his stone sword out and slashed the zombie away. He felt very proud of himself for getting himself chosen. But a very foolish dea at the same time. He needed to find some iron, Gold, Diamond and redstone. He deccended more into his cave.

"Come on goods, Where are you". Gantu said.

He came acroos some iron. Finally. He needed some iron. He picked at it with his stone pickaxe and put them in his pocket. There seemed to be 13 of them in one place. He didn't mind though. He just wanted the iron. He accended back up to the ground to make some iron tools.

* * *

Jackie was totally living it up from his iron tools. He's currently got 33 iron, 24 gold and 10 diamond, Not to mention 68 redstone. If he'd only spawn near the coast he would have some paper. He would need to get obsidian too if he wanted to make an enchantment table to fully upgrade his tools. He had to find them. He went deeper. He knew he had heard something. He has. It was a creeper in the nothingness of the dark. He got his iron sword out and waited for the creeper to show its face. It did so and Jackie slashed his sword back and fourth. He had found sulphur. He wanted to make TNT to blow Vanellope, Gantu and Fidget up into flames.

"Haha, Told you i would find some gunpowder in here". He laughed.

He wanted to find some sand. But he was in a rocky area with no sand. He would have to find some underground. He wanted to hunt for it. He went down deeper into his cave.

That's the end of this chapter. Vanellope and Jackie both had found sulphur but Gantu and Fidget, Not so much luck. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7: Golden Sword

Chapter 7: Golden Sword

Gantu had made his iron sword and pickaxe. He went back down in his cave. A burning smell is what he could smell. Had someone put lava down there, Or was it his furnace. He wanted to know. He went deeper. A light seemed to be looming in the distance. It was lava.

"Hmmmm, Lava, But no water here". Gantu said.

"He wanted to make obsidian. He didn't know where the water was though. He began getting his iron pickaxe out and finding some water beneath the ground. Within a few seconds, He had found some. He knew he had to join them up somehow. He did so. The sizzling sound of lava flowing down made Gantu hungry. The flowing sound of water coming down made him thirsty. Once they touched each other. Black stuff formed in the ground. It was obsidian. He didn't have a diamond pickaxe though. Just an iron one. He facepalmed himslef and went back up to the ground.

* * *

Jackie got to work on the gatherings for his enchantment table. He got his golden sword out and started finding obsidian. He had to find water and lava too and join them up with one another. He had to go near the coast and find sugar cane too. He went back up to the surface after finding no lukc in finding the obsidian. He planned out his journey and got pieces of bread following his trail. He had to know where he came from or he would be lost. He was near the coast.

"Hmmmm, Come out sugar cane. I know your there". Jackie said.

He searched along the coast in search for sugar cane. He found 3 pieces a few minutes later. He was satisfied that the amount was enough to make paper. He went back to his base and got to his crafting table. He had succesfuly made 3 pieces if paper. He knew that was enough to make a book. He had to find out. He put his pieces of paper in a vertical line. He was suprised he had enough in one find. He had made a book. Now all was left was obsidian and diamond. He went back into his cave again.

* * *

Fidget was still looking for iron in her cave. She knew she had a terrible reception looking for goods. Her stone sword and pickaxe wasn't helping either. They were breaking, Fast. She knew she had to make a replacement for her tools. She went back up to the surface and crafted another stone sword and pickaxe. She remembered she needed food too. She crafted herself a stone hoe for farming. She got to work with her farming. She chose the perfect spot to grew wheat.

"This is hard work". Fidget said, Rubbing her sweaty forehead in tiredness. "Good thing i remembered".

She finished in no time flat. She then put seeds in the soil. She would just have to wait until the wheat had fully grown. She went back into her cave, Hoping to find some more iron.

* * *

Vanellope was finished on making her 5 by 5 wooden house. She crafted a door and put it in the doorway. She was proud of her work and grabbed her stone sword and pickaxe. She was just about to go back into her cave when she remembered that she had to do something, Something important.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I forgot. I need to grow some wheat". She said.

She crafted herself a stone hoe and chose the perfect spot for growing her wheat. She put the seeds in and had to wait until the wheat had grown. In the meantime, She went back into her cave. A distance noise of 2 skeletons was enough for her to climb back out of her cave and run into her house. She knew she had to wait until morning to get more goods, And myabe sand to make TNT. She got into her bed and closed her eyes.

That's the end of this chapter. So, What do you think, Gantu needed to make obsidian but he couldn't, Jackie neede to find obsidian and diamond and Fidget and Vanellope started farming to make food. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: Breaking Mad

Chapter 8: Breaking Mad

Vanellope woke up from her near death experience from 2 sekeltons that were hiding down in her cave. She knew she had to get the goods that she needed. She got out of her tiny house and grabbed her stone sword and pickaxe. The 2 skeletons were still down there. She knew she had to kill them. She charged at the skeletons like she was brave and courageous. 4 arrows and 2 bones seemed to have dropped in the proceedure.

"Nice work girl". Vanellope said to herself. "Your getting good at this every minute".

She continued going deeper to find the goods that she needed. She still needed to get an upgrade on her tools. She needed to get sand eswell to make TNT. She would probably do that after she had got some goods. She deccended more and more deeper into her cave of hoping to find something that dazzles her in amazement.

* * *

Gantu had been trying to find diamond all day. He still wanted to get the obsidian. He still found himself no luck. He just wanted to mine in the meantime until he had found diamond. He wanted to go down into his cave again. He did so. His iron sword and pickaxe keeping his weight as a tall guy. He improved on his cave until he had hit a ravine. Had he found diamond. He isn't so sure yet. He wanted to investigate the ravine. He did so. Blue specks stuck out of the wall. It was diamond. That was what he needed. He picked at the diamond with his iron pickaxe and it dropped on the ground. There were also redstone beside him. He knew he had to get that too.

"Yes". He said. "That's one perfect guy who needs afficent goods".

He collected the redstone and went back into his cave. He knew he had to make a diamond sword and pickaxe. But he had only 4 diamond. He facepalmed himself in disgrace. Why wasn't there more of them. He knew he had to investigate the rear end. He went back into his cave.

* * *

Fidget continued looking for iron in her cave. At last, She had finally found some. She picked at the 11 iron ores that were sticking out in the cavern walls. She had to craft herself an iron sword and pickaxe, Fast. She was way behind the other 3 survivors. She ran back up to the surface and went to her crafting table.

"Now, 3 of these, 2 sticks". Fidget said.

Suddenly, Sticks were breaking on Fidget's hands. She wondered wha must have happened. She got another 2 sticks out and they broke eswell. Her anger rose up as 2 more sticks broke in her hands. What was she doing wrong. She wasn't sure. She prayed that the 2 sticks she was going to pull out weren't going to break. She was right. Her crafted iron pickaxe was completed. Now, She needed an iron sword. She got out 2 iron ingots and 1 stick, Hoping she wouldn't break another one. She did it without no interuption. She sighed in relief that the game was going to let her play instead of letting her suffer all the time. She went back into her cave, With her newly upgraded tools.

* * *

Jackie, However was working on his task to craft an enchantement table still. He had got a book. Now all was left was obsidian and diamond. He deccended deeper into his cave. He knew he had found some more goods to whn it was time to battle against Gantu, Fidget and Vanellope. The long-lasting rivalry between MLP:FiM and Dragon Ball Z continues to be straighten out with Vegeta doing all the extra work to annoy the fellow ponies, Vanellope's friends, Her best friends. He didn't care about her. He just wanted the money.

"I wonder how my friends are getting up to". Jackie said.

He thought about how Vegeta, Goku and King Piccolo were getting up annoying the The Mane 8, Excluding Vanellope. He knew he would have been the joint person to do the job if Steve hadn't picked him. He forgot all about it and continued with his mining.

That's the end of this chapter. So what do you think, Vanellope still trying to get an upgrade to her tools, And sand, Gantu running short on diamond, Fidget accidently breaking sticks but she didn't mean too and Jackie wondering how his friends were getting up to. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: FOX News

Chapter 9: FOX News

Vanellope thought about getting some sand. She still needed some to make TNT. She thought about it really deep into her mind. She accepted it. She went back up to the surface and planned her quest to get sand. She would have to travel at least 1 mile to get it. She soon took off. She was about half way there when a fox jumped infront of her. It was a realistic fox too.

"Hmmm, A fox. I wonder what it says". She said.

She was right. The fox started talking.

"Hi". The fox replied.

Vanellope screamed. Has she seen a talking fox before. She could only think of one.

"A talking fox".

"Hey, Don't be alarmed little girl. I'm a friendly talking fox".

"Who are you".

"Me, I'm Brandon, Brandon The Fox".

Vanellope suddenly shivered.

"Why are you here". She asked.

"Well, Because the fascinating witches who put the scintillating stitches in the britches of the boys who put the powder on the noses of the faces of the ladies of the harem of the court of King Cactus were just passing by and i had to get away from them quickly".

"King Cactus".

"Yeah, And if you want to take some pictures of the fascintaing witches who...".

"We don't need another King Cactus joke please".

"Ok, Ok, I'm just saying". Brandon replied.

"So who are you hunting".

"Well i was going to say someoe that shall not be named but i saw King Cactus coming after me".

"Whatever". Vanellope grumbled. "I'm going to get some sand".

"Sand, What for".

"TNT".

"Why".

"I'm going to set a trap for Jackie, Gantu and Fidget".

"Hmmm, Gantu. I've seen him at his base".

"Please Brandon, Can you let me get some sand".

"My pleasure".

Vanellope continued her journey. Brandon didn't bother to tag along. Instead, He's gone to invesigate Jackie's base.

* * *

Gantu was busy invesigating the ravine that has interupted his cave. He knew he had to look for more diamond. The ravine was covered in coal, Iron and gold. But no diamond. He delved deeper. But still no luck. He had found 3 more diamond a few minutes later when he was looking at the rear end of the ravine. He praised luck and thanked luck for helping him find more diamond.

"Thank you cave. Thank you". He said.

He picked the diamond with his iron pickaxe. He suddenly heard noises creeping up behind him. It was a creeper. He slahed his iron sword at the creeper, Causing sulphur to fall. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. He knew he had to make a chest for all these unwanted items, For now. He went back up to the surface and got to work.

* * *

Jackie delved deep into his mine, Finding more diamond and redstone. He picked with his iron pickaxe. He put it in his pocket for safe keeping. He had to make a chest for all these items.

"I know". He said. "I'll make a chest".

He went back up to the surface and got to work on making a chest. He got to his crafting table and placed 8 wooden blocks in a circle. He picked up the chest and plunked it up on the ground, Next to his furnace. He put all of his unwanted items in, For now. He still had his iron sword and pickaxe, But he was getting really hungry. He decided to craft a wooden how and started farming, Putting seeds in every slot for wheat to grow. He had to wait until they were fully grown. He went back into his cave.

* * *

Fidget, However was still in her cave. She had her newly iron sword and pickaxe with her. She had to prgress throught the challenge as it will be her last one, For now. Steve might have to chose her again next time. She crushed the thought of repeating this challenge when it is finished or when she had lost. She knew she had to get the goods for now. She delved deeper into her cavern until she had found redstone.

"Yes, Redstone. Just what i need". She said.

She picked the redstone with her iron pickaxe. 4 pieces dropped. Fidget picked it up quickly and delved ore deeper into the cavern. She could hear tons of noises in the distance. She quickly got scared. She knew she had to invesigate. She went closer until she saw what seemed to be a dungeon.

That's the end of this chapter. There were a few references in this chapter. Have you noticed them. Tell me in the reviews. Fidget found a dungeon and Jackie and Gantu made a chest for their unwanted items, For now. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Monster Spawner

Chapter 10: Monster Spawner

Jackie was still in his cave to get some goods. He needed more diamond, Obsidian and redstone. He had to make an enchantment table before the other 3 does. He spotted a ravine lurking in the distance of his cave.

"What the hell". He said, Suspicous.

He wanted to invesigate the ravine. But it was dark. The only thing keeping alight was lava pouring down ont the ground. He also spotted a river going through the cavern. He got his golden pickaxe out and started joining the water and lava together, Thus making obsidian. He had to wait before he upgraded his sword and pickaxe into a diamond one. He went back up to the surface where, Much to his dismay finds Brandon The Fox snooping around his base.

"What the hell".

"It's ok Jackie, I'm a friendly fox".

"You can talk, And how do you know my name".

"Vanellope was just passing by me and i had a convo with her".

"Vanellope, That rotten, Sneaky...".

"It's ok Jackie. Me and her had a lovely time discussing why King Cactus was after me".

"King Cactus". Jackie said, Confused.

"Yeah, King Cactus. And he wants a fox who can show respect, Not like you and Vanellope combined".

"Where is she".

"She's over by the coast".

"Thank you Fox Mcloud". Jackie joked, Running towards the coast.

"Hey, My name's Brandon you idiot". Brandon shouted. "I can't believe he's more of an idiot than King Cactus".

Brandon continued snooping around Jackie's rocky base.

* * *

Gantu got to work on making a chest. He placed 8 wooden blocks in a circle to form a chest. He picked it up and plunked it down next to his furnace. He put all of his unwated items in the chest, For now. He got to work with finding more goods. He went back down into his cave again.

"There's goota be some sort of diamond here". He said.

He discovered his ravine not to long ago. He wanted to invesigate it more longer and more deeper. There was a few monsters down there but he was too good at slashing his sword at them. He continued looking for diamond.

* * *

Vanellope was heading towards the coast after her encounter with Brandon The Fox. She knew she had to watch out for King Cactus. She didn't worry about it too much though. She just wanted the was at the coast in a few minutes. She knew this was her lucky break. She got out her wooden shovel and started digging and collecting the sand.

"This is too dang easy". She said. "I kinda feel like i'm on the beach, With my best friends".

She didn't need to worry about her best friends though. She was living up the survival. Once she was done, She picked up her bucket and went back to her base.

* * *

Fidget was still in her cave, Invesigating the dungeon step by step. There had seemed to be alot of monsters in there. She got afraid really quickly and back up. She knew she had to get in there and kill off the monsters. There were chests in there. And chests meant loot was inside. She crept up towards the dungeon and once she was in sight of the monsters, She made a run for it, Slashing every monster in sight of her very eyes. She did this for a few minutes until she had finally spotted the monster sppawner in the middle of the dungeon. Was that seemed to be what the monsters were coming out of. She wasn't sure yet. She destroyed it with her iron sword. She had a time doing this. A few seconds in, She had done it. She looked in the chests and picked up the loot.

"Hehe". Fidget said. "I'm just too good for this".

She saw lava pouring down the entrance that she down from. She knew she had to panic. Why would someone do this to her. When she was a newbie knowing what to do. She saw the lava pouring into the dungeon. She quickly panicked louder and louder. Will she ever make it out alive.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Jackie was the second survivor to meet Brandon The Fox, Gantu was still discovering his ravine. Vanellope has got the sand and Fidget is scrambling for her live in a lava-filled dungeon. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11: Planned Out

Chapter 11: Planned Out

Gantu was still looking for diamond in his ravine. He had to find them. He wanted to upgrade his sword and pickaxe. He hit another cave on the way down. He wondered if there were diamobd in there.

"Hmmmm, I wonder if there's any diamonds in here". He said.

He went into the cave. At last, He had seen daimonds in the distance. He got his iron pickaxe out and picked his way through the ores. He picked up the diamond and put it in his pocket. He got out of the cave and back into the ravine. He then exited towards the surface.

* * *

Fidget was screaming from the lava flowing down into the dungeon. She knew she had to find a way out though. Her only option was digging her way up. She did this. She hit the surface a few minutes later. She had seemed to be near Gantu's base.

"Where am i". She asked herself.

Why has she appeared out of Gantu's base. That was the question she was trying to answer. But no luck. She waited until he got back in his cave and looked in the chests. The unwanted items, For now were still there. She ignored the fact that a simple task couldn't be done for the tall guy. She contiuned looking in Gantu's chests.

* * *

Vanellope got back from the sand digging. She popped the sand into the furnace and waited. In the meantime, She had some redstone, Iron and paper. She knew she had to make something out of them. She got to her crafting table and placed 4 iron ingots horizontically and vertically to make a compass. She then had to place 8 pieces of paper in the form of a circle and place the compass in the middle. She had made something. It was a map. She jumped in excitement to finally know where she was going. She sat on the log that was outside the house and looked at the map closely. There seemed to be 4 arrows on the map. Green, Blue, Red and yellow. She examined the map more closely.

"So the 4 arrows is me, Fidget, Gantu and Jackie. I'm guessing the green one is me, The blue one is Jackie, The red one is Gantu and the yellow one is Fidget. Wow, How much does a girl like me need". She said.

She got up. The sky was beginning the turn dark. She knew she had to get some sleep if she wanted to find and battle the other survivors in the morning. She got in her house and layed in her bed. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, She was asleep.

* * *

Jackie, However was runnig towards the coast, Looking for Vanellope. When he was there, He seemed to have timed it wrong. Vanellope wasn't there. She was at her base. Jackie knew Brandon must have timed it wrong. He went back to his base, Where much to his dismay finds that Brandon was still snooping around the rocks in his base.

"Are you done yet Brandon". Jackie asked.

"Nope, But i have found a tape".

"What tape. I didn't have any...".

Brandon held up the tape to stop Jackie talking. He wanted him to show the video.

"This is what i was getting up to before i met you". Brandon said.

The tape seemed to be recorded and director by Brandon. It showed him displaying video cameras all over the coast. Vanellope was caught in the tape. Jackie was stunned to find out where the sand had gone. He knew it was her all along. The tape ended with such short motion for Jackie.

"See, I was snooping on her, Just like what i was doing to you".

"Oh my gosh, The sand. That's where it had gone to".

"Yes, I was so sneaky. She didn't even recognize me". Brandon laughed.

"Yeah". Jackie laughed in response. "Probably".

"C'mon, I'll let you have a map".

"Ooooohh, Nice. I wan to know where my opposition are so i can crush them with my diamond sword".

Brandon went over to the chest and picked up a map. He then handed it to Jackie. It seemed to have 4 arrows on it. Green, Blue, Red and yellow. The blue one was Jackie, Of course.

"Thanks Brandon". Jackie said. "Now i know where my fellow survivors are".

"No problem Jackie". Brandon replied.

Jackie was gone in a few ran to Vanellope's base. Meanwhile, Brandon was still guarding his base for any monsters or survivors.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vanellope and Jackie have both found a map and Fidget is wanting to know what's in store in Gantu's base. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	13. Chapter 12: Gantu Vs Fidget

Chapter 12: Gantu Vs Fidget

Fidget was in Gantu's base, Still looking in his chests. She found no luck in finding aything intresting. Suddenly, She heard footsteps coming up to the surface. She quickly hide behind the furnace. Gantu seemed to have got some more coal from his ravine. He cooked prokchops and bef in the furnace. The warmness behind the furnace seemed to have snapped Fidget out of her fear. Just then, The furnace grew hotter and hotter. Fidget could feel the temparture, Even when she's not touching it. She began screaming in agony. Gantu thought he heard a scream. He had to find out who was making that awful sound. He looked behind his furnace. There, Fidget was shocked to see him.

"You". Gantu shouted. "What are you doing here you abomination".

"Hehe, Just helping you with your cooking". Fidget replied.

"I have no time for help. I've got business to take care of". He replied, Grabbing his iron sword out.

Fidget grabbed her iron sword out too. The battle was on. Fidget and Gantu both charged at it each other, Both dodging the attacks. Gantu put his hand on the floor to stop him sliding off. Fidget did the same.

"Bring it on, You incompetant fool". Fidget said, Clenching her fists.

Gantu charged at her, Causing him to fall and miss the attack. Fidget tried to slash him but Gantu stopped her with his bare hands.

"It's on, Dimbat". Gantu replied.

"Nimbat".

"Whatever".

Gantu started to trap Fidget in a pool of lava but it didn't work. Fidget tried to slash him with all her might but it didn't work. One was getting stronger by the other. This went on for about 10 minutes befoe Fidget finally slipped on her back and let Gantu say her last words before slashing her with his iron sword.

"Attention, Fidget has been eliminated". Steve announced.

Dust began to form to send Fidget to the spectators room. She would have to stay there until the challenge is over.

"That was almost too easy, Too easy that i showed off, Resulting in a near death experience". Gantu said.

He left to go back into his cave, Leaving Fidget's loot on the ground beside his furnace.

* * *

Jackie was still running to Vanellope's base. He had a map to find his way. He knew where it was now. He was letting Brandon guard his base under no circumstances. He was at the base a few minutes later. There seemed to be redstone on the ground, Pistons and TNT. There was also some lava beneath Jackie. He knew Vanellope had set up some kind of trap.

"Nu uh, No way. There is absolutly no way i'm stepping on that thing". Jackie said, Aware that a pressure pad is there.

He had to wait until Vanellope had finished in her cave. In the meantime though, He hid behind the trees that were surrounding her base. He had to plan out an attack on Vanellope. He tried to think. Just then, Steve announcement shock Jackie and Vanellope.

"Attention, Fidget has been eliminated".

Jackie got up.

"Really, That was quick".

He had to duck down again. Whatever Vanellope was doing down there. It had to be quick, So that Jackie would get her and then move onto Gantu.

* * *

Vanellope woke up and got out of her bed. She grabbed her iron sword and pickaxe. She grabbed the wheat and made bread. She quickly ate before going in her cave again. She neede to get some more gold. She wandered around her cave looking for it. She found it a few minutes later, In a dungeon. She had to fight her way through the monsters and destroy their spawn to retrieve it. She soon heard an announcement from Steve.

"Attention, Fidget has been eliminated".

"What". Vanellope replied.

She knew there were only 3 survivors left, Including her. She stuttered for a few minutes before getting the gold. She did this. She soon went back up to her cave to make a clock to see what time it is.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Fidget's down and Gantu's happy, Vanellope found some more gold and Jackie has been hiding out in Vanellope's base. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	14. Chapter 13: What'sTheDealWithEndermen

Chapter 13: What's The Deal With Endermen

Vanellope went back up to the surface to make a clock. She went to her crafting tbale and placed 4 gold ingots horizontically and vertically. She then put a compass in the middle, Thus creating a clock. She wanted to know what time of day it is. She had plenty of time to get more goods in her cave.

"Well, I have loads of time before one of them comes crashing down on me". She said.

She went back into her cave to get more goods. Little did she know that Jackie was behind her furnace, Watching her every move.

"I can't believe she's so stupid to notice me". Jackie said.

He got down behind her furnace again. He wanted to slash her but she was in her cave. He would have to go in that cave to find her and to slash her with his diamond sword. But, Vanellope has a bow and arrow, So how can he get her without taking damage from her. He would have to figure that one out for himself.

* * *

Gantu went back to his cave after Fidget's dramatic exit from the challenge. He picked up half her loot and made more afficent items out of them. He wandered into his cave once he was finished. He wanted to check his ravine in more detail. He did so. He had found obsidian again, But his iron pickaxe still wasn't enough to slash through obsidian. How could he have forgot. He needed an upgrade, Fast.

"Damn, I forgot that i needed an upgrade on my tools". He said.

He found his way back up to his base. He went to his crafting table and he made a diamond sword and pickaxe. Now he will be able to slash through obsidian. He quickly went back in his cave to fetch it.

* * *

Vanellope, However was still in her cave. Jackie was watching over he base, Unoticed. She discovered a ravine not so far from the surface. She checked her map, Unoticed that an endermen was behind her.

"A ravine". She said. "Now let's see, Where do i need to go to find obsidian".

Just then, The endermen made a sound to warn her that it was behind her. She turned around and screamed. She didn't want to cause eye contact with it. She quickly got her stuff and went up to the surface. She had to wait until the endermen had gone.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vanellope has finally met an endermen, Jackie has been unoticeable by Vanellope and Gantu has made Fidget's loot his items. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	15. Chapter 14: Vanellope Vs Jackie

Chapter 14: Vanellope Vs Jackie

Vanellope was in her base, Scared that an endermen was behind her. She trie to calm dwon from the whole experience. She eventually did this in a few minutes. Jackie, However was still behind her furnace. He was sick and tired of waiting for herto notice him and to end this.

"Ugh, Hurry up. I'll do it myself then". He said.

Vanellope was just about to go back into her cave when Jackie showed up from behind the furnace, Pointing his sword at her.

"Say your prays, Vanellope Von Schweetz". He said.

Vanellope quickly grabbed her iron sword and pointed it at Jackie.

"Never". She shouted.

"Fine then. I'll just have to end you".

"Bring it on".

Jackie came charging at Vanellope. She did the same. Both swords missed each challenger. Vanellope slashed her sword at Jackie a few times but it had little to no effect on him. Jackie's sword did the same.

"He's tougher than i thought. He's got a diamond sword and i've only got an iron sword". Vanellope thought.

"Tough, But weak at the same time". Jackie thought.

Jackie charged his sword at Vanellope but it had no effect on the girl. Her sword did the same. This went on for about 10 minutes. Vanellope sword slipped out of her hands while she was charging and unexpectly hit Jackie, Resulting in a loss.

"Attention, Jackie has been eliminated". Steve announced.

Dust began to from as Jackie was sent to the spectators room. There, He saw Fidget. Vanellope was completely suprised to have gotten away with a person with a diamond sword only with and iron sword. She picked it up.

"That was a close one. But i still got the oppotunity to win this thing". She said.

She went back into her cave, Still dazzled by how she slashed him.

* * *

Gantu had got obsidian now. He wanted to make an enchantment table. But he needed sugar cane to make papaer to make books. He quickly got out of his cave. He knew where the coast was. He quickly got there in a matter of time and fetched some sugar cane, Fast. He had to get to his base before anyone thought about sniping him, Unoticed. He then got to his crafting table and made paper. Now he had to make books, Which was no piece of cake. There, He had made an enchantment table. He plunked it down next to his crafting table.

"There, Now i don't have to worry about not needing an enchantment table anymore, For now". He said.

He put his iron sword down and pressed the buttons he needed to press. He did the same to his bow. He finished in a matter of time. He now had a powerful sword and a fiery bow. Excellet. Just then, He heard Steve's announcement.

"Attention, Jackie has been eliminated".

"What, Another one down. This gives me a date with Vanellope. I've been looking forward to this all of time i had been here". He said.

He picked up his newly upgraded weapons and set off in the middle of the area. He knew this was his big break to win the 1,000 reward. He knew he had to hare it with his minions back in Hawaii. He cleaned his sword until it sparkled. This was it. He knew he had to wait.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Jackie's down. Vanellope got lucky there and Gantu's waiting in the middle of the area. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	16. Chapter 15: Enchanted

Chapter 15: Enchanted

Vanellope was still in her cave, Still dazzled about her lucky escape to stay in the challenge after Jackie was so powerfu even without his powers. She went into her ravine, Checking if the endermen had gone. She didn't want eye contact with it. She made blocks to safely go down the ravine. She remembered, She still needed to enchant her weapons, But she didn't have obsidian. But she had a diamond pickaxe courtasy of Jackie's corpse. She equipted the diamond pickaxe and found some diamond not so long later. She picked at it and picking it up. She needed this. She went back up to the surface and crafted her items to make an enchantment table. She plunked it down next to her crafting table. She got ready to enchant her sword to powerful and to enchant her bow to fiery. She did this. She knew Gantu was waiting in the middle for her.

"There we go, Just enough to win the challenge. I'm coming for you Gantu". She said.

She ran towards the centre of the area. It was a few minutes of running but she had finally made it. She saw no one there. Maybe Gantu was late or something. It had to be. She waited until he came.

* * *

Gantu, However was killing the time off grabbing extra wood and making more afficent items to lighten the battle up. He knew he had to win. He knows how much the money means to him and to his Hawaiian minions. He knew he had to upgrade his weapons one last time.

"Got you". He said. "Now i'll make a another bow for the very last time, Incase my other one is broke".

He knew Vanellope was just waiting for him to arrive. He thought about his attack plan and set off towards the centre.

That's the end of this chapter. So, What do you think will happen in the final battle. Read on to find out. Two Disney characters facing each other. Bring it on. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16: The Time Has Come

Chapter 16: The Time Has Come

Gantu had made it back to the centre where he finds Vanellope standing in his direction.

"Well Gantu. We meet again". Vanellope said.

"Oh right, The Steve thing".

"I kinda knew this was going to happen". Vanellope said. "With Jackie and Fidget gone, It's just you and me, In another battle".

"What do you mean battle". Gantu asked, Whose temper is rising.

"What i do mean is that you and me faced off in the final of the Disney battle tournament held in Sugar Rush last year".

"Which i won".

"Exactly".

"Well, I guess we have to do it again, In the Amazon rainforest".

"Exactly".

"And i have a better chance of winning this one too than you".

"Er, Not quite the news i was expecting Gantu".

"Not a chance Vanellope. I have a better weapons". Gantu replied, Showing her the powerful sword and fiery bow.

She showed him the same qeapons she had made in response to totally annoy him. He grunted in frustration.

"You know what, Let's end this, Right here, Right now".

"But first, Let me take a selfie". Vanellope joked.

"What, No, No selfies".

Gantu was too late. Vanellope had already taken it.

"You are one great fool to ever hit the Disney universe". Gantu replied, Fed up.

"You are an even bigger fool, No pun inteded". Vanellope joked.

"That's it". Gantu said. "I've had enough of this convesation. Let's battle". Gantu said.

Vanellope got her sword out.

"Bring it on, Jumbo". She said.

Both charaters stared at each other, Frustrated and ready to charge at each other.

That's the end of this chapter. The next 3 chapter will be the final battle between Vanellope and Gantu. What do you think will happen. Read on to find out. Please review.


	18. Chapter 17: The Ultimate Showdown Pt 1

Chapter 17 The Ultimate Showdown Pt 1

Vanellope and Gantu were both staring at each other, Planning their attacks on each other. They did this fro about another 5 minutes befoe Vanellope said...

"Let's bring this baby down a notch".

"With pleasure". Gantu replied.

Both charged at the same time. Both swords missed. Vanellope charged again. She wanted to win the 1,000 money. Gantu wanted to eswell. She slughtly missed her target as Gantu came charging at her, Armed. He missed his target eswell.

"Come on jumbo, Are you going to win this thing or not, Or let me take it". Vanellope said.

"Never". Gantu shouted in response.

He came charging at her with his sword. She crounched down and let her foot do the rest as Gantu tripped over. He got up and said...

"Your time has ended, Little rapscalleon".

"No, Your time has come, Bighead".

Vanellope came charging at Gantu, Shocked to see that her sword issed the target again. Gantu's sword did the same. They had to think of something fast to keep the other in pain.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vanellope and Gantu's swords missed each other. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	19. Chapter 18: The Ultimate Showdown Pt 2

Chapter 18: The Ultimate Showdown Pt 2

Vanellope and Gantu were still fighting in the centre. They have started using bow and arrows to lighten things up, No pun inteded. Vanellope was the first to pull out her bow, Slotting the arrow in the right place. She then aimed at Gantu trying to charge at her.

"Come on, Closer, Closer, That's it". She said.

She let go of the bow from one hand and a fiery arrow came towards Gantu, Fast. He quickly dodged and a tree caught on fire. The fire then spreaded like wilfire. She knew she missed the shot. Gantu then got his bow out. He slotted an arrow and aimed at Vanellope, Jumping. He let go from one hand and the fiery arrow came rapidly towards her. She quickly doged that one eswell. He never knew a girl like her would have so much arcobatics in her. Vanellope never knew a tall guy like Gantu would have so much hate into him. They went on fighting each other.

"Have any last words Gantu". She said, Cleaning her sword.

"No, Because i won't be going down, You will". Gantu replied.

The two of them came charging towards each other, Dodging every attack their sword has on them. They both knew that they were so powerful and both were finding another's weak spot. The centre then looked like it was a real battle. It was all surrounded by burning trees. They both of took a breather before fighting again.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vanellope and Gantu's arrows cught fire to trees surrounding their every move. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	20. Chapter 19: The Ultimate Showdown Pt 3

Chapter 19: The Ultimate Showdown Pt 3

Vanellope and Gantu were still battling out for the 1,000 money, Despite burning trees surrounding their every move. Vanellope was sure she was going to slash him now. Gantu knew he was going to slash Vanellope this time. The two of them contiuned fighting.

"Come on you fool". Vanellope said. "Die already".

"No thanks". Gantu replied. "I rather you die than me".

Vanellope came charging at Gantu. She was making sure her sword wasn't going to miss the targt this time. Gantu quickly blocked her attack with his sword, Causing his sword to slip away. He quickly got up to retrieve it but it slip again. Vanellope blocked his way.

"Any last words, Gantu". Vanellope said.

"Yes, If you think your going to end my time here, Then you've got another thing coming...".

Too late. Vanellope already slashed him the second he said coming. Steve's announcment came on for the last time.

"Attention, Gantu has been eliminated, Which means that Vanellope has won the 2014 Hunger Games challenge. Congratulations Vanellope, Here's you reward".

A briefcase with 1,000 money inside began to fall towards Vanellope. She couldn't believe it. She actually won the challenge. She felt sorry for Gantu though. He would have liked to win it eswell. Dust began to form as Vanellope, Gantu, Jackie and Fidget all went out of the area.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vanellope won the 2014 Hunger Games challenge. What do you think will happen in the final chapter. Read on to find out. Please review.


	21. Chapter 20: The End

Chapter 20: The End

Fidget was teleported back in her town. Dust, Ginger, Gianni, The Kid, The Blade Of Ahrah and just about everybody inmher party watched her get to the centre.

"So how did it go". Dust asked.

"Terrible Dust, Absolutly terrible. I've should have let you do it". Fidget answered.

"I knew it was a bad idea. So did you win".

"No, I came first to be eliminated".

"Yes, I see why it was a bad idea". The Blade Of Ahrah spoke.

"But i did find a dungeon".

"What was inside". Gianni asked.

"Loads of stuff, You should've been there".

"Well, At least you've tried your best". Dust said.

"Yeah". Fidget replied.

* * *

Jackie teleported outside his dojo. He couldn't help but go inside. Everybody from the Dragon Ball Z party was there to greet him Jackie was shocked.

"Hey guys". He said.

"Hi Jackie, What's up, Did you win". Vegeta asked.

"Not exactly. I was the second to be eliminated".

"What". King Piccolo replied. "Oh well, At least you've tried your hardest".

"Yeah, And i did spawn in a rocky area, So i was far ahead from the others in preparations".

"Nice one Jackie". Vegeta replied.

"But right now, I need some sleep".

"Good choice Jackie". Goku replied.

* * *

Gantu teleported outside of his Hawaiian base. Everybody from his party was standing outside of his base, Staring at him.

"Hi guys". Gantu said.

"Hello". Nani replied.

"I lost to that little girl".

"Oh what". Jumba replied. "Lilo, Oh wait, She didn't do it". Pleakley said.

Lilo raised an eyebrow at Pleakley.

"No, He means Vanellope". Lilo said.

"Oh". Pleakley replied.

"Anyway, I was so close to winning that money anyway for upgrades on my minions". Gantu

"And you didn't do it". Nani replied.

"Not exactly, I don't know anymore, I need some sleep".

"Good at you, Take it easy big guy".

* * *

Vanellope, However teleported outside of The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue. She wanted to know where her best friends was. She went inside of took the left turn into the nightclub. There, She opened the door and everybody greeted her in suprise.

"Suprise, Welcome back Vanellope". Everybody said to her.

Vanellope was shocked to see her best friends again. She met them in a group hug. A few minutes later, She let go of them.

"I'm so glad that your back Vanellope". Twilight said.

"I'm so glad that i was so shocked to see you girls again".

"So, Have you won". Rainbow asked.

"Yes". Vanellope answered, Showing them the breifcase.

"Yay". Fluttershy said.

"I came here to share to money girls and everybody here, Have 100 dollars each".

"Nice". Rarity replied.

"This is so rad". Rainbow replied.

Vanellope was proud of herself for winning the money.

"Thank you so much Vanellope, Oh, And when can we see you again". Twilight asked.

The Dj, Vinyl Scratch was standing in her booth, Remembering that she had the song somewhere in her booth.

"Where is that track". She asked.

She took a few seconds to find it. But she has found it. She turned the song on. Vanellope knew that this was her debut song. She and the other party members danced along to the song until it has finished. Once it had finished, Everybody went back to their respective worlds, Except the Mane 8, Who were staying in the nightclub.

That's the end of this fanfic. But sdon't worry, There's still more fanfics to look forward to. Why don't you read my past fanfics. Go on, I know you want to. Please review.


	22. More Stories

More Stories

The Seven Elements Of Harmony

The Crush Of Mobius

Identicalismn

The Journey Ahead

The Ultimate Showdown (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Team Fortress 2, Sonic The Hedgehog, Looney Tunes, Touhou and Wreck-It Ralph)

The Ultimate Showdown (Dragon Ball Z, Super Mario, Chowder, Spongebob Squarepants, Lucky Star and Frozen)

The Ultimate Showdown (Hey Arnold, Lilo And Stitch, Megaman, One Piece, Animaniacs and The Smurfs)

The Ultimate Showdown (Ben 10, Madagascar, Tangled, Tiny Toon Adventure, Z Squad and Dust: An Elysian Tale)

Maximum Of 10


End file.
